


i'll eat you whole, i love you so

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo/Hux/Kylo, M/M, Mitaka doesn't get in on the action sorry, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has quite a surprise for Hux on their first anniversary. Hux had no idea the Force could be used to bring him pleasure rather than frustration.</p><p>Basically, Kylo uses to Force to create a projection of himself to he can DP Hux. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll eat you whole, i love you so

Hux hadn’t seen or heard from Kylo Ren in two days, which wasn’t all that unusual if Kylo was off on a mission from the Supreme Leader, but Hux knew that wasn’t the case. He also knew that today was the first anniversary of this … thing between them, whatever they wanted to label it. Was that why Kylo had disappeared? Was he simply trying to avoid this particular milestone? Hux didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it did feel significant.

Hux walked across the bridge’s central platform until he was looming ominously over an already nervous Mitaka. Hux was impressed that his lieutenant managed not to flinch this time. He may have been taking out his frustrations over Kylo’s absence on his subordinate. “Is Ren’s tracker still located in his quarters?”

Mitaka quickly pulled the program up on his monitor. “Yes, sir, and it hasn’t moved since you last checked.”

Hux’s nostrils flared. Had that insufferable man removed the tracker and left it there? Was this just a game to him? Hux’s willpower nearly broke. He was fairly certain at least some of the crew had figured out what was going on between their General and the wraith that haunted the Finalizer, but for the sake of decorum, Hux would wait until his shift ended to investigate.

Once he was finally free of his duties for the night, Hux headed straight for his own quarters and checked Kylo’s tracker on his personal datapad. There had been no movement. Next time, Hux was going to have it inserted under Kylo’s fucking skin.

Hux then made his way across the ship to Kylo’s quarters. He easily overrode the door’s security protocols and entered before any passing stormtroopers saw him. The room was pitch black, but Hux immediately felt Kylo’s presence. The energy that usually came off him in close proximity now filled the room, the air thick with it. Hux could feel it buzzing against his skin.

“So you are in here,” Hux called out, unsure of where exactly Kylo was located. “I was starting to think you’d abandoned the Order.”

There was no response.

Hux sighed deeply. “I’ve been … concerned about you. You haven’t moved in two days.”

Again there was silence.

Hux let his frustration take over, sure at least that would warrant some kind of response from the Knight. “Do you know what day it is? Do you even care?”

It was as if Kylo materialized from the darkness, his hands cupping Hux’s jaw. “Of course, I care,” he whispered before pulling him in for a debauched kiss.

Hux immediately grasped Kylo’s shoulders, but pulled back before he became lost in the kiss. “Why have you been hiding in here? You’re drenched in sweat. Are you ill?” Hux’s frustration always melted away too quickly when he was in private with Kylo.

“I’ve been meditating,” Kylo explained, nuzzling at Hux’s jaw. “I had to work on your gift.”

“My gift?” Hux wanted answers, but he couldn’t help but bare his throat to Kylo’s ministrations.

Kylo pulled Hux’s heavy coat off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. “It’s a surprise.” He gently pulled Hux forward until Hux was following him into the bedroom. “I could feel your anxiety even from here, you know.”

Hux ran his hands down Kylo’s broad back. “Maybe I wanted you to.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you; this took more concentration than I expected.”

Hux was slightly shocked by the gentleness his lover was showing. He knew they had come to care about each other over the past year, but he still couldn’t pinpoint when this had shifted from being purely physical.

Kylo projected soothing calm over Hux’s mind. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you know how I feel about you now.”

Hux pulled back and looked Kylo squarely in the eye. “Do I, though?” And then he felt it, in waves and bursts; adoration and fondness he hadn’t been sure Kylo was even capable of feeling. He gasped, overwhelmed at the bombardment. His mind wasn’t really made for this Force nonsense, but he welcomed it. “Do you know how I feel, then?”

Kylo smirked. “I knew even before you did.”

Hux launched himself back into the kiss with such ferocity it nearly knocked Kylo backwards, but Kylo gathered him in his arms, licking and biting with the same fervor. Kylo began to remove the outer layers of Hux’s clothing, which Hux welcomed. He shivered when he felt the ghost of a caress on his now bare back. They had experimented with using the Force in such a way before, so it did not shock him. At least, not until the touches became much firmer and more solid, as if there was an actual second pair of hands on him. When he felt his trousers being undone, even as Kylo was gripping his hair, Hux finally pulled back.

“What is-” Hux looked down and saw real arms wrapped around his waist. He tried to whip around, but all four hands kept him trapped in place. “Kylo, what the hell is going on?”

While Kylo sucked a bruise into Hux’s collarbone, a second Kylo leaned in from behind him and smirked before lathing Hux’s ear with his tongue.

The original Kylo finally straightened. “This is your gift. In my research, I came across an ancient use of the Force to create illusions. It took many hours of meditation to give him a physical form.”

Hux groaned as the projection’s hands swept up his chest and tugged at his nipples. “So your gift is two of you having your way with me?”

Kylo nodded. “Is it too much?”

Hux turned his head until he could look the projection in the eyes. They were as dark and beautiful as the real ones. He pulled the second Kylo in for a deep kiss, then turned back to the original. “I could never have too much of you.”

Kylo snarled with desire at the display. He littered wet kisses across Hux’s face. “We’re going to take care of you tonight. Just lie back and let us worship you.”

Hux nearly sobbed and nodded vigorously.

Kylo lead him to the bed and pushed him onto his back, then climbed between his legs. “Hold onto the headboard.”

Hux did as he was told, his grip tightening in anticipation.

Kylo gripped his thighs in each hand and pushed up and out until Hux was exposed to him. He nipped gently at first, and then not so gently, at the soft skin of Hux’s inner thighs, then pressed soft kisses along his buttocks until he finally swept his tongue over Hux’s tight entrance.

Hux sighed heavily, letting his eyes fall shut, so it came as a complete shock when he felt wet heat envelop his cock. His eyes flashed back open and he saw the second Kylo kneeling at the side of the bed, one hand on Hux’s belly, the other gripping his dick as he bobbed enthusiastically. Hux nearly came at the sight alone, but he felt a familiar pressure in his groin that meant Kylo was stymying his orgasm. Thank the gods, honestly, or else Hux wouldn’t last this experience.

Kylo lapped greedily at Hux’s hole, enjoying the noises Hux made at each pass. He eventually took pity on his lover and pressed the point of his tongue inside.

Hux’s hips immediately bucked up at the sensation, but Kylo’s projection simply swallowed him deeper and held him down against the bed.

Kylo licked and sucked around the edges of Hux, his saliva dripping down his chin. Once he felt he was wet enough, he sucked on one of his own fingers and gingerly pushed into the ring of muscle.

Above him, Hux was a wreck. His fingers tangled in the projections hair so he could pull him up into a bruising kiss. Even with Kylo blocking his orgasm, Hux knew he simply couldn’t last like this. Can I suck his cock? he thought as loudly as he could.

Kylo repositioned the projection so it was sitting on Hux’s chest, it's aching erection presented within Hux’s reach. Hux gladly took it into his mouth and hummed happily when it tasted exactly as Kylo did. This is very impressive, he thought.

In gratitude, Kylo pushed his legs even farther back, nearly bending him in half as he licked and fingered Hux open. This also pushed Kylo’s counterpart deeper into Hux’s throat, but Hux breathed calmly through his nose and took in as much as he could.

I need you both to fuck me, Hux begged. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.

Kylo’s desire was like a shockwave. He sat up and retrieved the lubricant so he could truly prepare Hux. Once Hux was wide open and dripping, Kylo motioned for the projection to retreat momentarily. He laid down on his back and pulled Hux on top of him.

Hux gratefully grasped Kylo’s throbbing cock and guided it to his entrance. Once he had sunk onto it, he grinned in pure ecstasy. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Kylo shook his head. “Not yet,” he murmured and rolled his hips.

Hux groaned as his rode Kylo’s dick. “Afraid I’ll break?” he quipped between thrusts.

“I could never break you,” Kylo responded earnestly.

Hux gazed down into Kylo’s eyes, his hands braced on Kylo’s chest. “Please, let me have this.” It wasn’t quite begging.

Kylo’s eyes never left Hux’s as the projection crawled behind Hux and between Kylo’s legs. Hux leaned forward to present himself and gasped when he felt the head of the second cock pressing in. The projection added even more lube before pushing further inside. Hux had never been stretched this much in his entire life, but the burn was so so sweet. He could feel Kylo ghosting over his thoughts, ensuring that it wasn’t too much for Hux.

When Kylo was certain Hux wouldn’t come apart, both he and his counterpart began thrusting in earnest.

Hux cried out, his nails pressing into Kylo’s chest until they drew blood. He ground down as best as he could, but he was practically swept away in overwhelming pleasure. The pressure of two cocks meant that his prostate was being slammed with every thrust. He could feel tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes and he didn’t give a damn.

The projection wrapped its arms around Hux’s chest and sucked bruises along his shoulder and neck. The real Kylo gripped Hux’s hips hard enough to leave marks and kept his eyes locked on Hux’s face, lost in the beautiful expressions he was making. When he knew Hux couldn’t bear any more, he wrapped his fist around Hux’s aching cock and worked it in time with his thrusts.

Hux’s gasps had turned into an embarrassing whine, but he had lost all self control. He fucked Kylo’s fist, his hips stuttering, his rim pulled taught around the thick cocks currently fucking into him relentlessly, his prostate taking a brutal beating. It would be overwhelming for any man. The tears finally streaked down Hux’s face as the familiar pressure began to build in his groin. His orgasm hit him with such force that he couldn’t have stopped the scream if he wanted to. It felt like it would never end, and Kylo milked his cock until there was nothing left.

Hux slumped back against the projection’s chest, his entire body shaking in the afterglow. When he felt the projection dematerialize, he was certain he would fall from the sensation and loss of support, but Kylo kept him upright until he was maneuvered onto his back. Kylo held Hux’s legs up and fucked back into him easily. Hux’s hole was stretched wide and sloppy with lube. Hux could feel Kylo’s reciprocal pleasure at how loose he was; how easily Kylo pushed in and out. It was all incredibly debauched, but Hux was too fucked out to care. When Kylo finally emptied into him with a satisfied grunt, Hux let out one last tiny sob.

Kylo gently pulled out and gathered Hux into his arms, running soothing hands through his hair and down his arms and chest. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“For what?” Hux’s voice was thick with exhaustion. “You’re the one that just fucked me into delirium.” He yawned. “I should be thanking you.”

“For letting me see you like that,” Kylo answered, his hands continuing to caress every inch of Hux.

Hux felt a flicker of embarrassment at his vulnerability, but quickly let it go. “Happy anniversary, you fool.”

Kylo smiled softly and kissed him until Hux drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
